The present invention relates to a box for supporting printers, and particularly but not exclusively for supporting tractor-feed printers intended for use with personal computers.
A large number of the printers available on the market are small and intended for use with personal computers. These printers are intended to be placed in the rooms in which a personal computer is found.
Nearly all printers of this category come without a stand, or special-duty table, or like furniture.
Consequently, in the majority of cases it has been normal practice to place the printer on a side-table, a desk or the like. Such printers also often use tractor-feed paper. Furthermore, it is usual that one and the same person is required to work with different types of paper, sets of forms, and the like. These papers are normally supplied in bundles of 250, 500, 1000, 2000 sheets or sets.
Since the printer is normally placed on a table, the paper bundles are normally placed on the floor, beneath and behind the printer.
Consequently, when a different type of paper needs to be used, the user is forced to creep or stoop down behind the table, in order to change the paper and to pass the paper up to the printer.
This task is both awkward and uncomfortable. Furthermore, the presence of bundles of paper on the floor impedes cleaning of the rooms concerned.